Leaving the Ghosts
by fififolle
Summary: The mission is a go. Last days in Antarctica…Elizabeth finds her feet. McWeir, perhaps. Early season 1 spoilers.


**  
Author: Fififolle**

**Disclaimers**: I do not own these characters; this is written for fun, I make no money etc.

**Spoilers:** Rising, Hide and Seek

**A/N:** Just wondered when Elizabeth and Rodney had discussed ghosts before, when she mentioned it in Hide and Seek. Or maybe I missed it…

**Summary:** The mission is a go. Last days in Antarctica…Elizabeth finds her feet. McWeir, perhaps. Early season 1 spoilers.

* * *

She heard his footfall, and looked up. A hand grabbed the doorframe, and then his face swung into view. 

"OK. Everyone else is up top. It's just you, me, and the two grunts to take the cage." Dr Rodney McKay brought the rest of his body into the office and clasped his hands behind his back.

"Please, Rodney, you're going to have to show the airmen some more respect. We all have to get along, remember?" Dr Elizabeth Weir ran a hand through her dark hair, and let out a sigh.

Lower lip distinctly pushed forward, McKay replied, "Yes, yes. Fine. Whatever."

Elizabeth powered down her laptop and finished tidying her desk. As she lowered the screen, she looked up at her chief scientist.

"I can't believe we're really going. Can you?"

His eyebrows rose as he cocked his head, "Well, did you really think he'd say no?"

She chewed her lip. "I suppose not. A bunch of misfits ready to take a one-way trip… They can't lose, can they?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

His frown was indignant. "Misfits? Us? We are the cream of the world's scientific echelons! Well, some of us are, anyway."

As Elizabeth stood up, a low, loud, rumbling noise permeated the air. They glanced around anxiously, their gaze finally landing on each other.

Elizabeth murmured, "What was that?"

"I don't know," McKay replied, "But I didn't like it."

Leaving the office area, they scanned the main cavern for signs of what had caused the noise.

"Could it be, I don't know, some sort of earthquake?" Elizabeth asked grimly.

"No tremor." McKay analysed. "Unlikely. I honestly have no idea. I just want to get out of here." He started striding toward the exit area.

Elizabeth stared after him. "Some adventurer you are! What, do you think it's some Ancient ghost?"

"Oh, please!" McKay turned, gesturing around him, "Firstly, I do not believe in ghosts. And secondly, earthquake it may not be, but this ice may well be unstable, so can we please leave, now, and investigate later?" He waved her towards the way out.

The two airmen came jogging towards them, and came to a halt at their side.

"Dr Weir, Ma'am, did you hear that noise? We think we ought to get to the surface ASAP."

Elizabeth gave the airman a cold stare. "You men are all the same. No guts." She swept past them all and headed out.

Exchanging shrugs, all three men followed their leader.

As they left the cage at the surface, a team of engineers was preparing to survey the area. The noise had indeed been accompanied by an instrument-detectable tremor, and moves were afoot to secure the site. After a brief discussion with the chief engineer, Dr Weir and Dr McKay trudged over the icy plain to the accommodation block while snow swirled around them.

Elizabeth placed her head close to McKay so he could hear her through the piercing wind. She confided to him, "You know, that was kinda scary down there."

"Are you kidding?" McKay's face was as white as the surrounding landscape. "The whole cavern could have collapsed! Kinda scary! Jeez."

Elizabeth smiled. "You know, I wasn't sure how I would react to danger. I mean, real danger. I've never really had to before. I doubt if I'll get to stay safely behind a desk if we find Atlantis. But that was OK. I think I can handle myself. I need to lead this team to another galaxy. Lead it well, whatever may come."

McKay felt an acerbic reply dance on his tongue. But he saw the pride in her face, the joy at knowing she was capable. He merely smiled.

They gratefully entered the low sturdy building. As she shook the snow from her jacket, Elizabeth watched the enigma that was Rodney McKay, struggling out of his parka. Together they had created a mission with so many unknown variables. Who knows what lay ahead?

"Do you really think it'll be OK?" she asked him earnestly.

He saw her uncertainty briefly return. Without thinking, he stepped close, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly for a moment. Stepping back a little, placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked into her amused eyes.

"Elizabeth. You are going to be fantastic. Me? I'm quaking in my boots at the thought of what's to come. But who knows? Together, we can do this."

McKay's face had a sincerity Elizabeth couldn't resist, and she flashed him a thankful grin. She did know that there was one ghost she had laid to rest today. She didn't let herself think about tomorrow, when, back home, there would be another goodbye.

-

* * *

- 

A/N: I saw little of Weir before Atlantis, so apologies if she was running around in multiple dangerous situations in SG-1! Sorry it's short. Wanted a bit of back story to something else I'm working on... Many thanks to everyone who's been reading, reviewing, faving, C2-ing, mailing about my stories. I appreciate it very much.


End file.
